Monster
by TheDarknessEndsAtDawn
Summary: Lucy is just the beautiful blonde of Fairy Tail, or is she? When dark secrets get uncovered, Lucy is betrayed where she least expects it. Now, who exactly are these mysterious people who save Lucy when she is in dire need? Natsu is sorta OC. I already had a story like this, but accidentally deleted it, so I'm remaking it. Rated T for language and violence, just to be safe. ;3 NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :3 I'm really sorry that I deleted my stories, but my mom told me to delete them... :( So I'm starting these new ones, this is the same idea as the other one just revised. I didn't really like the way the other ones were going either... Sorry about how much I change the P.O.V.**

**Lucy: Hello! What happens to me in this story?**

**Me: ...**

**Lucy: Aw come on! Tell me! *Gives puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Fine... *Whispers to Lucy***

**Lucy: *Bursts in tears* OH THE HORROR! WHY! :'(**

**Natsu: What did you do to Luce! TELL ME!**

**Me: Hey Natsu! *Gives evil glare* You don't get to know... NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER... Natsu take it away!**

**Natsu: *Mumbling* "JustAHobbitInTheShire doesn't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket... LUCE COME BACK!" *Chases Lucy***

**Monster Chapter 1**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I heard a distant shouting call my name. I spun around quickly to see Natsu running at me calling my name. When he got to me he put his hands on his knees panting. I looked at him, amused. "What is it now Natsu?" He straightened up and grinned, and my heart skipped a beat. "I was looking everywhere for you so I could ask you if," I suddenly blushed, not realizing what he meant, "you would want to go on a mission with me!" I sighed and looked down, but before he could see that I was disappointed I straightened up and smiled warmly. "Sure Natsu," I giggled, "you don't have to ask silly!" He looked confused at how weird I was acting, but brushed it off easily. "Sure Luce! Be at the train station at ten!" I skipped away with a smile on my face, trying to hide the frown trying to force the sides of my mouth down. When I got home I looked in the mirror and sighed. I whispered to myself "Don't get your hopes up, he could never love a monster," my eyes flashed blue-white, "like you."

**Natsu P.O.V**

I ran up to Luce panting, yet happy that I finally found her. "LUCE!" I called. Lucy turned around, looking amused. "What is it now Natsu?" I straightened up and grinned. "I was looking everywhere for you so I could ask you if," her face turned red for some reason unknown to me, "you would want to go on a mission with me!" She sighed, but then looked up quickly and smiled, "Sure Natsu," she giggled, "you don't have to ask silly!" I looked at her, confused. Whenever I didn't warn her about a mission, she got angry... oh well. Luce is a weirdo after all! "Sure Luce, be at the train station at ten!" She suddenly turned and skipped away with a smile on her face. I sighed. "Gosh, how did I get stuck with such a weirdo?"

**Lucy P.O.V**

I got to the train station at ten thirty to see Natsu waiting for me, tapping his foot impatiently. When he spotted me he sighed in relief. "Finally Luce! I've been waiting FOREEVVVEEERRRR!" He said, dragging out the word and pouting dramatically. I shook my head and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him onto the train. He suddenly sobered. "Hey Luce, you sure you don't wanna walk?" he questioned, his voice wavering. I shook my head no and sat down, seating Natsu next to me. The train lurched forward and Natsu turned green. "Luuuccceeee, I don't feel so goooood..." I laid his head on my lap and started humming a soothing melody until Natsu fell asleep, and soon, I succumbed to sleep as well.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up, all fired up to do the mission, when I heard a thud. I turned quickly to see Luce curled up on the bench. I picked her up and went to an inn to sleep at for the night, knowing that Luce wouldn't wake up until night.

**THREE HOURS LATER!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I awoke to see Natsu staring at me closely, right up in my face. "KYAAA," I shouted and fell off of the bed. Natsu fell back laughing. "Oh Luce! You should have seen your face! Oh gosh, it was hilarious! Hahahahahahahah-" I pounced on him and punched his face. Then when I saw him bleeding, I stood up, satisfied. "Awwww, Luuuccceeee, why are you so meeaannn!" I just sighed. "You deserved it, idiot. Oh yeah, what mission are we doing, you never told me?" He immediately jumped up, oblivious to his bleeding nose. "We are going to take down a... DARK GUILD! We'll have enough for your rent TWICE and UNLIMITED FIRE CHICKEN!" I suddenly felt worried._ I have a bad feeling about this. What if they were too strong, what if I had to show my true form... no, it wont go to that. Natsu will protect me. No matter what. But if he can't do that, then I will have no choice but to save him_ I thought grimly. I stole a quick glance to my wrist to see if my beads were still invisible, and they were. Knowing this, I finally had relief. I smiled and realized that Natsu looked again confused, but didn't brush it off as easily this time, as I had hoped. "Luce, you're acting weirder than usual, are you.. okay?" He asked awkwardly. I laughed. Natsu was never good with feelings. Forgetting my previous worries I smiled and said, "I'm fine Natsu! Thank you for asking!" And I smiled even brighter.

**IN DARK GUILD**

Later after talking to the mayor we found out that there was a dark looking building in the dark forest. After wandering the forest for hours we finally found it. It was two story, and in large black letters said **WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH, WE ENJOY YOUR** **COMPANY** and was in a large clearing. The words were scrawled on a sign that looked like it was about to fall over and the whole guild reeked of blood and carnage. It was painted a slightly lighter color than the words and the place was eerily quiet. The closer we got to it the more excited Natsu got, and the more worried I became. When we were at the doors Natsu was literally jumping for joy. "HEY DARK GUILD FREAKS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOUR MADE OF SO I CAN TOAST YOU!" Suddenly we heard an eerie, dark, deep laughter from behind us, like it was mocking us. We turned around quickly. When we turned we saw a man. He looked about 6'7 and had pitch black hair with red highlights. His eyes were also black with red swirling in them. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans that were tinted red with blood. His aura was purely... frightening. It promised with it death and destruction. "Oh hello," his voice gave me shivers, "Natsu, son of Igneel and Lucy Wolfe, daughter of none. Oh, the irony that I would one day meet the so called daughter of none. So , how did you come to be? Or are your parents dead? Or maybe, they don't want you? Disowned you?" By now I was shaking and my eyes were turning white-blue. "Shut up," I growled. He chuckled. "What, Lucy my dear? You have to speak up?" I looked up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Losing my control, I let my restrain on my magic go and let my magic run free. My magic was so strong that you could actually see it. White- blue tendrils wrapped around me and lashed out at nothing. My hair turned the same color as my eyes and I was wearing clothes to match my hair. Natsu finally spoke up, "Luce, are you... whats wrong? Where are you getting this magic from? I can actually see it!" Natsu reached out to touch it and hissed when it made contact with his skin. "Luce, just what are you?" The man looked at Natsu in surprise. "Well well, it seems like Lucy didn't tell little innocence over there what she is, who she is, what she can do, _what she's done." _When he saw the harsh glare that I gave him he chuckled, "I guess that by this look that you're giving me, you love him? Does he love you too?" The question made me want to cry, but I held it in, because I couldn't show this man weakness. He chuckled yet again. "Oh Lucy, you think that you can defeat me? I have spent a long time looking for you, you know. I always wanted to fight the one who couldn't be defeated, yet thought that I would never find her. You are such a coward, hiding from the world, pretending to be something that you're not, it's disgusting." I glared at him. "You bastard. I hope that you enjoy the pain that I'm about to bring to you." I said in a deadly calm voice. Natsu spoke up again in a wavering voice, "Luce isn't anything... unnatural, you know? I've lived with her for a long time. Anyways, we both know that I love Lisanna, right Luce, you don't love me, do you?" Getting angered by his harsh words, I growled out, with magic influence, "Go to that tree," I pointed to a large oak at the edge of the clearing,"and stay there." Natsu glowered and kept on trying to get his legs to stop moving, but my magic was to strong. When he kept on shouting I got pissed and shouted out, "QUIET!" and he shut up, but still glared. "Ah!" the man exclaimed, "it seems as though I have forgotten my manners. My name, is Azien Bloodrider, given to me by my mother, right before she was slain by my hand when I was twelve. But, that is a story for later, if there is one for you," he sneered. I growled. "Feisty are we! Well, let us start!" He clapped once and threw his hands out. When he did a large dark shadowy ball flew towards me with smaller ones surrounding it. So. He used dark magic. I chuckled darkly. Before his attacks could hit me my magic tendrils devoured his magic. He looked surprised. "Well, that definitely is a first!" He uttered some words under his breath and I watched as his shadow raced towards me. It slipped past my magic and rose from the ground in Azien's form. When it did I grabbed it's throat and muttered some words to it. I watched in amusement as it fled straight back to it's master. "If your knowledge of me is so profound, then did you forget me to be the daughter of the darkness?" I exclaimed loudly. His face looked stricken. "Shit." He shook his head and decided to face me head on. He ran up to me and dodged my tendrils. When he got up to me a dark hand grabbed his throat. He turned his head as far as he could to see his own shadow holding him back. It spoke in a distorted voice, "Nobody shall harm my queen," and dragged him into the dark guild. Not too long after I heard screams. Not wanting to hear this I turned to Natsu and said, "Be free," and he was freed from his invisible chains. Before I could say anything he glared at me and growled out, "What the _hell _was that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody here is mostly the same age. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Haru, Levy, (I think you get who) are all 17. Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji are all 12. Shigure, Hatori, and Akito are all 24. Link to see Lucy's wolf on my page! :3**

**Me: Hey guys! How are youuuu! Aw crap... here comes-**

**Kyo: Hey! Do I come in on this chapter?**

**Me: Why do you think you're here?!**

**Kyo: ...**

**Yuki: Stupid cat..**

**Kyo: STUPID RAT! **

***Tension fills the air***

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyo and Yuki: JustAHobbitInTheShire doesn't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket *Both run away fighting***

**Tohru: NO! KYO-KUN STOP! YOU MIGHT GET HURT! *Runs after them***

**Me: *Sigh* How did I get stuck with them...**

**Monster Chapter 2**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"What the _hell _was that!" I winced. "Just, don't push it Natsu, you don't need to know." He growled, "I think I have a right to know about what my nakama lied to me about!" He shouted out harshly. I suddenly turned cold, robotic. "If you need to know, I am a Sohma, a special family with a curse concerning the Chinese Zodiac. There is the rat, sheep, tiger, monkey, dragon, dog, boar, cow, horse, rabbit, rooster, snake, the shunned cat, and finally, the wolf. The hated, shunned, murdered, betrayed, hung wolf. The Sohma Curse is that if one of us hugs a member of the opposite gender, we will turn into the animal that we were fated as, from the Chinese Zodiac. There is only one of each though, and when one dies, another one is born of the same animal. Most parents shun these children, thinking that they are beasts. My mother was a Sohma, and my father hid a festering hatred for me. My mother was cursed with no animal, since no animals were dead when she was born. But, when I was born, and my father held me for the first time, I turned into a mewling blue and white wolf pup. My mother loved me very much, but my father cursed my very existence. When my mother died, he took all of his anger and threw it at me. Blamed my curse for her death. Beat me days on end. I finally ran when I was thirteen and found my way to the Sohma House. When I was there Akito saw me and locked me up, telling me the full atrocity of what I was. Right after I escaped. I had been there once before, when I was three, but when Akito, the head of the family, found out that Layla, his aunt, had given birth to the wolf, he was furious. He was about to slaughter me when my mother took my father and I away. After that my father got his business to grow, and my mother died. None of the other animals knew that there was even a wolf, except for one boy, of whom I had met on my one faithful day visiting the Sohma House when I was thirteen. He was the cat, the betrayer to the wolf, but I thought no less of him. The cat and the wolf share one similar trait though, we both have a hideous form, only restrained by flimsy beads made of blood. We became friends, and I told him who I was. He told me his name was Kyo. He apologized, but I saw no reason why. Akito came in and took Kyo out. When he came back Akito said, 'Wolf, the cat has forgotten. He shall only remember you if he happens to see you again. Then he sent me to Magnolia, and I wandered around there for years, fighting people and getting beat, until I was fifteen, chancing upon you. But while I wandered, I learned magic, and became a master at it. That gave me the nickname "Lucy Wolfe, daughter of none, undefeated." Then I hid at Fairy Tail, hoping to get rid of my past with laughter and petty jibes. But, it seemed that this man was too strong for you, so I had to save you. Let's go home, okay? Just, don't tell anybody. I could easily make you forget, but I have no need, for I trust you." Natsu looked down for a moment, took a deep breath, looked up, and smiled. "Okay Luce! I won't tell anybody! Can I ride on your back on the way home? It would probably be a lot faster!" He intensified his grin, and I blushed, and pushed my worries to the back of my mind, where they thrashed and inflicted pain on anything that came too close. Natsu's voice brought me out of my reverie, "Luce, what did that shadow mean by 'nobody will harm my queen?'" I chuckled nervously. "Well ya see, one day, in a forest much like this one, I happened across the queen of the dark." I shuddered. "I decided to fight her, and beat her. She gave me her crown, and pronounced me the first human animal to claim the throne, so I am quiet the legendary queen! Oh, sorry! Time for me to change so we can get to Magnolia!" I smiled. Then I changed into my gigantic wolf. (Link to see it on my page) Natsu looked at me in amazement. "Whoa! You're huge!" I let out a throaty chuckle. Then I spoke in a deep voice, "Come on Natsu, get on." I laid down so he could climb on my back. When he did, I started running towards home.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I wonder if she believes me. I guess I have pretty good acting skills. I snickered mentally. _Won't she get the surprise of her life when I tell the guild what she is!_ A sharp pang hit my heart. It truly saddened me though that my nakama betrayed me. I trusted Luce a lot, and what does she do, ends up being a demon! I mean, nobody should have to go through that kind of abuse, but she isn't... human. This Akito guy was in his right mind when he tried to kill her. Anyway, that's what I do, kill monsters. What surprised me the most was her magical energy. I had heard of Lucy Wolfe, but never thought that I would get to meet her. Her magic actually felt stronger than Gramp's or Erza's! And to think that she actually defeated the queen of darkness, and that she was now the queen of that dark abyss. My train of thought stopped when Lucy slowed and gradually stopped. She laid her furry body down again and let me off. When she changed back she was wearing a floating gown that matched her fur. All thoughts of breathing left me and my heart started beating at an irregular rate. I shook my head. _No Natsu, she's a monster._

**Lucy P.O.V**

When I changed back I saw Natsu staring at me, then shake his head to rid himself of some evil thought. He looked up again and smiled. "Hey Luce, you wanna go to Fairy Tail? I didn't think that we would get here so fast, and I think we still have time to tell them about the mission! But, not anything, bad. Okay?" I smiled back and nodded. "Okay Natsu!" As we walked a comfortable silence fell over us. I'm really glad that Natsu won't tell them but I don't think that things will ever be the same between us again. I sighed quietly. Oh well, it was going to happen one day. Suddenly, before I knew it, we were at Fairy Tail. I put on a cheery face and burst inside. When Natsu and I came in, it became silent. I looked around for the reason why when I saw Natsu with an angry yet slightly pained face. I tilted my head questionably. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray shouted from the crowd, "Hey Flame Brain, whats got your panties in a twist!" Everybody burst out laughing, but stopped again when they saw that Natsu was dead serious. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to the second level where everybody could see us. A feeling of dread swept over me. "Natsu, you said that you wouldn't tell. You weren't lying. You wouldn't! YOU PROMISED!" Suddenly everybody was worried. Gray spoke up again, "Hey Flame Brain, whatever you're doing to Lucy, or going to tell, you should stop, she doesn't seem to agree with it." Natsu growled out, "Stop siding with her, she's a MONSTER! A demon that has deceived all of us! She is a cursed thing that brings trouble and death. She is LUCY WOLFE, Daughter Of None, The Destroyer Of The Dark Queen, The Dark Queen, and the Dark Wolf that rides in the night! You would be better off not to side with this _beast!_ She is only out to slaughter us! Rid our minds of happiness and purity!" Everybody was quiet. Erza spoke up, "Lucy, is this true?" I shivered at the dead look that she was giving me. "Yes Erza," I whispered. The guild was in an uproar, and Master was away, so he couldn't stop it. I heard many people shout out, "CUT OFF HER HEAD," or, "KILL THE BEAST! KILL IT!" I even heard, "BURN HER!" I looked around and saw that the only people siding with me were Gray, Levy, Mira, surprisingly Gajeel, another surprise Laxus, and Loke came out and started shouting for everybody to stop. Natsu, during all of this, was just standing by the wall and shaking his head in disgust. When I had had enough I shouted out, "STOP!" and my hair and eye color changed, and now you could see and feel my magic. Everybody stopped. "Now, can we PLEASE calm down! I knew that you would react this way, so I guess that I will just go now. I now claim myself a non-member of Fairy Tail if it pleases you! Only Master can get rid of the mark though." As I walked down the steps the few people that sided with me tried to get me to stay. "Lucy, come back! They'll get over it eventually! I promise!" -Gray "Hey Bunny Girl! Come back! You're making the shrimp cry!" -Gajeel "Lu-Chan! Who am I going to read with! I don't care what or who you are! I promise!" -Levy. Before Loke could protest I forced a gate closure. I turned sharply and said, "Stop, you guys don't want to be mistaken as beast lovers." Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned to run. Right before I got outside Erza grabbed my hand with the Fairy Tail mark. Not wanting to hurt her, I held back my magic and my eyes and hair changed back to normal. She held up my hand, gripped her sword tightly, and cut my hand off. I screamed in agony as I felt her sword go through my bones. "NOW SHE IS NOT A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, FOR SHE BEARS NO MARK!" I heard Natsu snicker. "Go ahead and run Monster, just know that one day I will get strong enough to kill you!" And with that, I ran, hearing his taunting laughter the whole time as I ran. As I ran people started screaming, seeing my hand gone and bleeding. Somehow I bumped into three people and fell. I tried to get up but couldn't because of all of the blood that I lost. My eyes slowly started to close, but before they could, I registered the three people that I ran into. "Kyo...Kun... Help... Me." With that, I fell into a dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Now I'm starting to introduce Fruits Basket! Oh yea, the exceeds and Mira are also on Lucy's side. Tohru is sort of OC. Oh yea, I'm starting a poll on who Lucy should be with. Your choices are Natsu, Gray, Yuki, Laxus, Loke, Haru, and Kyo. Sorry no Sting or Rouge, I don't really know how to work them in and don't really like them... Have fun choosing! I will decide on chapter six or seven. **

**Chapter 3**

**Kyo P.O.V**

I heard the blonde say my name and ask me for help when she fainted. I fell on my knees and saw a large pool of blood forming around her. I looked around for the source when I saw her with no hand. I turned away quickly and gagged. Yuki shouted, "Kyo! It's no time for weakness! We have to help her!" I nodded and tried to hide my revulsion when I picked her up. We ran to our temporary apartment and laid her on the bed."Guys, let me handle this, you have no skills in healing," said Tohru. We both nodded and waited in the living room. I started pacing."Just who is that girl? How does she know me? And why does it make me so sad that she's hurt? It's not like I know her, do I?" I murmured. Yuki said, "Kyo, you're just going to have to wait for her to wake up to know the answer to those questions. Just, don't scare her, okay? Don't start shouting just because you're confused." I nodded sharply. We waited there for an hour in a tense silence when we heard a scream. We ran quickly into the bedroom to see blood all over the sheets, the blonde in the corner holding her stump and looking confused and frightened, and Tohru trying to calm her down. When she saw us she immediately calmed down. She sighed. "Oh, Kyo, I missed you!" I looked at her and said cautiously, "I don't know you..." She suddenly looked sullen, but then brightened. "Oh yes! I forgot!" She muttered some words under her breath, and I suddenly felt dizzy. I sat down on the bed. Tohru started freaking out. "Oh no Kyo! What did she do!" she glared at the girl in the corner, "what did you do!" The girl shook her head and said, "He is just remembering, remembering me. Oh yes, a proper introduction. My name is Lucy Wolfe." Then everything went black.

**When Kyo and Lucy were 13!**

Akito had gotten mad at me again, so he locked me up in the cat room. Except this time, I wasn't alone. In the corner a girl about my age sat shivering with chains on her legs, glaring at the floor. I studied her, curious as to why somebody was in here with me. She looked up sharply. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously. "Me, I'm Kyo Sohma. Did you do something to make Akito mad at you too?" She shook her head. "No, Akito decided to let me rot in here, but I will escape!" she whisper-yelled proudly. I stared at her. Was she crazy! Nobody could get out of here unless they had a lot of strength! "Um," I interrupted her happy moment, "I don't think that you will be able to get out..." She glared. "Just watch me!" We had a glaring contest until she gave up. "Oh well, I guess that you're okay. I'm Lucy Wolfe, nice to meet you! I am cursed as the wolf. I also share the same true form as you. Well, actually it's Lucy Sohma, but since my mom died I decided to take this name to prove how proud I am to be what I am." She grinned brightly. "Oh, my name is Kyo Sohma. I am cursed as the cat. I guess that we share the same true form, um... uh... yea, that's it..." She giggled at my awkwardness. We chatted quietly for a while, and in that very short time, got very close. When it was night time, Akito came to check on us. "Well well well, it looks like my two _favorite _subjects are friends!" He snickered. "I will check on you again in the morning." With that, he slammed the door shut. When the sound of his footsteps faded away Luce-Chan started ripping at her chains. "Luce-Chan, you can't break those chains..." She nodded an affirmative. "Okay, here goes nothing..." Suddenly, Luce-Chan changed into a wolf. I sprung back. "Holy crap! Luce-Chan, why didn't you tell me!" She looked at me, curious. "What?" I choked out, "I didn't know that you were _BLUE AND WHITE! _That's awesome!" She wagged her tail. "Thank you!" she barked. She pulled out her now paw and started to ram the door. When the doors didn't budge she sighed. "Kyo-kun, look away, I don't want you to see me like this..." I got what she was saying and turned around. I heard a poof and smelled the smell of rotten flesh. She had changed into her true form. I heard vicious, almost desperate ramming on the door. I almost turned around when I heard the door break. A few seconds later Luce-Chan said, "It's okay Kyo-kun, but we have to go, now! C'mon!" I nodded and grabbed her hand. When we were close to the exit I saw men chasing after us. Tears welled up in my eyes, realizing what I had to do. "Luce-Chan, run!" I let go of her hand, "Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" She stopped and turned, conflicted on what to do. She gave me a quick hug, whispered, "I'm sorry," in my ear, and ran away. As she ran I shouted, "I WILL FIND YOU!" I struggled with the men until one knocked me out. When I awoke Akito was fuming, and right beside me. "CAT! YOU STUPID, FILTHY CAT!" He calmed down. "Cat, I know where that filthy wolf is headed to, Magnolia, a place of magic. But, I am going to make you forget her. If you ever find her again, you will remember though, for I pity you, you mangy feline. Now get him out of my sight." One of the men knocked me out and when I awoke, I remembered nothing of Lucy.

**Back to real time!**

When I woke up I heard shouting and crying. I groaned and the noise stopped. I sat up quickly and looked at my surroundings. I saw Luce-Chan shivering in the corner and Yuki and Tohru looking at me in relief. "What happened while I was out?" I questioned. Tohru answered, "Well, Yuki and I freaked out and tried to find out what happened to you, but the blonde wouldn't say anything," Tohru started tearing up, "I was so worried about you!" I stood up and started to stagger towards Luce-Chan. Yuki and Tohru tried to usher me to the bed, but I gently pushed them away. I crouched down to Luce's level and said, "Hi Luce-Chan, it's been a while huh?" She just smiled and hugged me through her tears. I didn't know how to respond, so I just stayed there, arms hanging by my sides. She backed off and chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Still as awkward as ever, huh Kyo-Kun?"

**Natsu P.O.V**

Luce just left and the guild was in total silence. I glared at everybody who sided with that beast. "How could you side with _it! _I don't know how you could even stand to look at her! She is a MONSTER!" Gray flinched. "She's not a monster. She is Lucy! How could you think such a thing about her! I mean, we all have our secrets! Why did you have to cut off her hand! Just because of a tiny secret!" The guild was in an uproar when the guild doors burst open. Everybody went silent. When we turned we saw Gramps trembling in anger. "Hi Jii-Chan! How was your trip," I asked happily. "How was my trip._ How was my TRIP!_I am so angry right now that I don't even remember my trip! I looked through my cameras to see how you were doing, and guess what I saw! I SAW MY CHILDREN HURTING THEIR NAKAMA!" I shook in fear. "But Gramps, she's a mons-" Master cut me off, "Don't even _finish _that sentence or I swear! I can't believe that you would do that to her! Think about if you were her, and finally learned how to trust, then was betrayed by the ones that you trusted! I am ASHAMED in you! You should try and find her, and see if she will take you back. I hope that you finally see what you've done." He then stormed up to his office and slammed the door. We were all silent. I mean if I was in her position, I don't think that I would want to keep on living. I would want to. Tears blurred my vision. I can't believe what I've done.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"You're still as awkward as ever." We both started laughing. The brunette, I think Tohru was her name, interrupted us, "Um, I'm sorry, but how do you two know each other?" Kyo cleared his throat. "Um, this is Lucy Wolfe. One day while I was in confinement from Akito I saw her in there with me. We quickly became friends, uh, yea." stammered Kyo. Tohru stared at me in confusion. "Why were you there?" I looked around nervously. "Um, promise that you won't... freak?" She nodded and I told her my story, including what happened after I got away, but left out the betrayal of my very close nakama. Kyo looked very sad when I finished my story, but also confused. "Um, didn't the curse break for you too?" I gave him a confused look too. "What? So your curse broke, huh. I always knew a way to break the curse, I just didn't think that you would find out how so soon." Kyo was furious at this piece of information. "YOU KNEW A WAY BUT DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY!" I simply replied, "I just found out a couple of months ago." He suddenly looked ashamed. "Um, sorry. It's just, you know. Anyways, do you still have the curse? Why?" My vision blurred with unshod tears. "My curse will never break, the hatred for my animal is too strong." I sighed. Yuki, who had stayed silent this whole time, remarked, "I feel sorry for you, or I am sorry for you. I can't believe that all of that happened to you. Anyways, what happened to your hand?" I took in a shaky breath. "Well you see, here in Magnolia, there is such thing as magic. It actually turns out that I have a great deal of it. Anyways, I joined a guild, a place where magicians can join and do missions, and I learned how to trust. I actually fell in love," I chuckled a dark laugh, "but he found out. I thought that he didn't mind, he is very simple minded, but he told the whole guild. There were a few who stood up for me, but not enough. One of my best friends Erza, did this to me." I held up my right arm. I felt something wet going down my face and soon found out that I was crying. They all started to speak, but I cut them off. "Please don't say anything, for me the grief is still too near," (I know that line doesn't go with it, I just wanted to put a Lord Of The Rings line in there!) and they quickly shut up. After a while of being in a tense silence Tohru said, "I'm very sorry about your hand..." I waved her off as best as I could. "It's fine, with a little magic, I can grow it back." They all gave me startled looks, but I was focused on my hand. I muttered an incarnation under my breath and the area where my hand should've been started to glow. After two minutes the glow faded away, and everybody gasped. Now where my hand was, there was a new hand, but this hand was black, utterly pitch black. "Why is your hand like that?" Yuki questioned softly. "Well, a limb is a special thing, and one cannot regain it without a deformity, I'm just glad that this one isn't that bad." We sat in silence for a while until Kyo spoke up. "Are you going to get your revenge?" I smiled and said two words in a bone chilling voice, "Of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! My poll is on my profile, and Haru is in the lead! Anyways... Thank you for reading my story! **

**Monster Chapter 4**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I had just healed my hand when Kyo said, "Are you going to get revenge?" I replied in a cold,bone chilling voice, "Of course." They all seemed surprised at my sudden change in attitude. Tohru spoke up, "Um, how are you going to do that?" I let out a humorless laugh. "I'm going back there, Master should be back now, and I bet that they want to apologize to the _monster._ But, I'm not going to accept it. I'm going to let them wallow in their regret and laugh." By the end it was a snarl, and my eyes were changing again. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and I saw Loke standing in front of me with pleading eyes. "Princess, please don't do it! I can't let you get hurt again!" I calmed down and my eyes softened at the pleading spirit in front of me, but my decision didn't change. "No Loke, I'm sorry, you can't stop me. Anyways, I won't let them hurt me again..." I was about to force his gate to close when Yuki spoke up, "Where the _hell _did he come from!" (Sorry I really wanted Yuki to say something unexpected.) I stared at the three in surprise. I had forgotten about them. I looked at their faces and saw that they were bone white and shaking. I chuckled, "Oh come on guys, it's not the first time you've seen magic. Anyways, this is Loke, my best spirit," he gained a proud look, "but not my favorite." I ended teasingly. He stared at me in mock sadness. "Oh, Lucy, you cannot mean that it is so!" He fell on his knees and fake wept. "Oh, but it is. My eye has been on another for awhile..." Loke glanced up in, again, mock surprise. "Who could you love more than this?" He stood up, all sadness gone, and gestured to his body. I sighed. "Well, I saw this beautiful Siamese cat down the street..." Loke bristled. "THAT DAMN SON OF A! HE TOLD ME THAT HE WOULD STAY AWAY!" Now I could tell that he was genuinely angry. I maintained a serious face for a couple more seconds, then burst out laughing. "Oh god, Loke! You should've seen your face!" Tears started leaking out of my eyes. He started blushing and mumbled incoherent words. I stood up, still slightly laughing and hugged him. "Don't worry Loke, you're my favorite kitty in the whole world!" He blushed harder. "Hey!" he protested indignantly, "I am _not _a kitty! I am a strong, majestic lion!" He stood up straighter and held his chin higher. I turned quickly and muttered, "If it helps you sleep at night..." He was about to protest again when Kyo burst out, "Why are you calling him a kitty? And why is he calling himself a lion? Like, WHAT THE FU-" I glared at him and hissed out, "_Language!"_ He looked surprised and shut his mouth. "Anyways, Loke is a celestial spirit. You know the Chinese zodiac, well there is a Greek one too. There is Leo the Lion, Aries the Ram, Cancer the Crab, Taurus the Bull, and many others. Well those are the zodiac keys. Oh yea, I carry around my spirits in keys, all celestial mages do. So, there are only twelve zodiac keys in the whole world. Anyways, there are many other keys other than the zodiac. I actually have all of the zodiac keys, I just let everybody think that I don't." Kyo asked me, "Why do you do that?" I put my finger on my chin and my eyebrows went up. "I really don't know." That was when everybody fell down anime style. "So, when you were telling us about your plan, we all were wondering if we could go with you, you could show off your awesome family," Kyo bragged while picking himself up. I pondered it for a while, then shook my head no. "I'm sorry y'all, but it's really dangerous there. Everybody is always fighting. I don't want you to get hurt." Kyo didn't look fazed at what I said at all. "Well Luce, I have been learning Martial Arts while you were gone!" He said proudly. I turned smug. "Oh, have you? Could I challenge you in a fight? No magic, just a good old-fashioned fight." Kyo looked worried. "Just because you're amazing at magic doesn't mean that you're good in martial arts... It takes years!" I took a fake whiny look. "But Kyoooooooo!" He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not holding back!" I turned smug again and muttered, "Just the way I like my fights!" Loke started freaking out, "Bro! Don't do it! She gon whoop you ass!" Kyo shook his head. "I'll be fine. Two years ago I beat Yuki!" He said proudly. Tohru sighed and walked in-between us. "Okay, ready, set, FIGHT!" she shouted and backed up quickly. We circled each other for a minute, but I soon got bored. Suddenly Kyo sprang forward and tried to knock out my legs, but in a flash, he was on the ground and I was sitting on him holding his arms behind his back in a painful way. Kyo started to struggle under me, but I quickly knocked him out. I stood up with a cheerful smile on my face. "Who's next!" Yuki paled and backed away, but before I could chase him, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran up to the door and flung it open. When I saw who it was, I was shocked. "What the hell are you doing here!"

**Hey guys! Sorry so short! The one at the door isn't Haru, but he does come in the next chapter. Ja ne!**


End file.
